Champa (Chế Bồng Nga)
Champa led by Chế Bồng Nga is a custom civilization by TomatekhTomatekh's Civilizations, with contributions by janboruta, Leugi and sukritact. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Champa The Cham ruled a collection of Hindu kingdoms that controlled what is today central and southern Vietnam from approximately the 7th century through to 1832, although historical accounts place the direct predecessor of Champa as early as AD 192 in the region. They were unique among the kingdoms of the Indochinese peninsula for being an Austronesian people, and their position on the coast made them integral in mediating international sea trade with China. However, necessity also created an economy supplanted by frequent pirating and raiding of the neighboring Khmer and Vietnamese kingdoms. Reaching its height in the tenth century, Champa then began a gradual decline under pressure from the Dai Viet until its final territories were fully conquered and annexed in 1832. Chế Bồng Nga Chê Bông Nga, or Po Binasuor, is widely considered the last great Cham king. A brilliant general and tactician, he united the remaining Cham territories and fiercely resisted Dai Viet rule. Raiding the Red River delta, Chê Bông Nga managed to sack and pillage the Vietnamese capital of Thang Long (Ha Noi) three times in 1371, 1377, and 1383. The year of Chê Bông Nga's death, 1390, marks a significant shift in the balance of power between the Dai Viet and Champa. The events of Chê Bông Nga's reign also spelled the end of the Tran Dynasty in Vietnam. Dawn of Man "Greetings, Po Binasuor, last great king of Champa! Your enemies have never ceased to tremble at your legend! An Austronesian people, the Cham came to occupy a key position on the Indochinese coast mediating international sea trade with China. Yet, lacking the fertile rice fields of their neighbors, Champa grew to exploit these lucrative waters and developed a unique plunder based economy; gaining notoriety throughout the region for piracy. Champa would represent a melting-pot of Southeast Asia: introducing technology from China, trading with merchants from Indonesia, intermarrying with the kings of the Khmer, and building unforgettable temples to the gods of ancient India. Yet, seemingly always at war, Champa fell broken and desolate to conquerors from the north. Red King, it was you who reunited the tattered remains of your people and, outnumbered six to one, almost claimed victory over your bitter enemies; the Dai Viêt! Will you now return to reclaim your lost homeland? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"You approach Po Binasuor, the great Red King of Champa! What business do you have?" '''Introduction: '"Ah! Merchants and traders are always welcome in Champa! And I promise, almost all of your money will still be there when you leave..." 'Defeat: '"Humph! Victory was mine! You only won by the betrayal of cowards and dirt!" 'Defeat: '"Take your victory! I've already burnt your cities and stole your gold!" Unique Attributes Strategy Champa rewards strategic city placement and a Naval, warmongering focus. Settle coastlines where Trade is likely to pass for potential Gold and the ability to build Square Wells for Food and Golden Age points. Maintain a Navy to Blockade enemy Coastal Cities while at War. Get Navigation early on for Frigates and extra Gold from Wells; use the versatile Ballista Elephant to support conquests, or conquer inland Cities, before that. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Develop Basketwork Hulls Our Austronesian heritage has provided us with many indigenous ship building techniques not found amongst the neighboring kingdoms. Although primarily suited for fishing, innovations such as basketwork hulls and retractable keels and rudders can be adapted for warship construction to greatly increase the size and durability of our fleet. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Champa * Player must have constructed at least 2 Harbors * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * A Naval Unit appears near one of your Coastal Cities (Unit Type based on Tech level) * +15% Production when building Naval Units Export Eaglewood The cities in our hinterlands have become known for their fragrant eaglewood, attracting the attention of foreign merchants. We should leverage this interest to boost our economy. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Champa * Must have at least 1 inland City * Must have met at least 1 Civilization * Must have researched Calendar * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +35x Gold (Increases each Era) * +2 Incense Unique Cultural Influence "Merchants are purposefully overpricing to recoup from the so-called "Champa Tax"... I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Janboruta: ''Leader scene, DoM, and icon * ''Leugi: Improvement graphic and icon * Sukritact: Map image * LastSword: Ballista Elephant icon * Wolfdog: Ballista Elephant graphic converted from Civ IV base assets.Civ5: Khmer Ballista Elephant * Andrew Holt: DoM voiceoverCharlatan Alley * Celestial Harmonies: Peace and War music taken from "The Music of Vietnam, Vol. 1.2", copyright 1994 * Tomatekh: All code and art otherwise not listed created by (primary author) Notes and References Category:Tomatekh Category:Mandala Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:61 Civ Battle Royale